Old Fears, New Love
by Ynnep
Summary: SqueePepito slash Nny's not a homicidal maniac anymore how will this affect Squee's life? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Old Fears, New Love 

Chapter One

It's a sunny morning today. The streets glisten with rainbow car oil trails draining into the citys' sewer system, home to hundreds of thousands of indistinguishable fuzzy critters. There are no singing birds here, as they all died long ago from the air pollution, but the sewer critters were quick to clear up the carcasses. But that didn't mean everything was quiet. One could still usually hear the honking of cars, the cursing of the drivers, and the screams of mortal terror echoing in the distance.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

See?

"HEY, SQUEE!" said the local resident who was more often than not the cause of such screams. "GOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

As Nny continued to happily hold the screaming boy in friendly embrace, the boy's short, dark and horned companion turned to greet him.

"Hey!" said Pepito, as he started conjuring up a fire-ball to throw. "Who are you!"

"Hm?" said Nny, peering down at him over Squee's head. "I'm Nny..."

"Knee?" asked Pepito, looking at the skinny man's leg.

"Noooo," the man responded. "N-n-y...it's short for Johnny C. I'm Squee's old friend slash bodyguard."

"Really?" Pepito suddenly decided he liked this guy, especially after he set Squee down. "Cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Pepito."

"Pepito, eh?" Nny folded his arms and smiled. "Are you the little anti-christ that's been taking care of Squee while I was gone? Hey, that's a nice shirt!"

Pepito put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Yeeeaah...I gotta keep an eye on him constantly, though. What with all the bullies at our skool and all. But I take bien care of mi amigo. Es familia."

"Ah, bien, bien!" Nny nodded. "That's great...hmmm, so what do ya like to do for fun?"

Pepito shrugged. "Kid stuff. Movies, drawing, video games, trying to get him to join the dark side--uh...puppies."

"Okay. I'm glad you've been looking out for him...I mean, his parents suck, other kids try to kill him...he's lucky to have a good friend like you. You're such a good little boy for that."

"Why, thank you! I do my job!"

Then they both started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Little Squee, mainly ignored up until this point, hid his face in his hands and silently prayed for death, at the same time wondering why the god(s) had decreed his life should be surrounded by demons... "WAAAAAH!"

"AMIGO?" said Pepito and ran to the little crying boy's side.

"SQUEE?" said Nny as he did the same.

But the boy was inconsolable, and would not stop crying to tell them what was wrong.

Nny thought for a second, then started rubbing Squee's head in a fatherly manner. "Ahhh, I bet you're just hungry! It IS lunch time... Hey, how about you kids come have lunch with me at my favorite place? That way I can Ketch-up with Squee and get to know you, Pepito! What do ya say?"

Pepito grinned. "Sure!"

Squee just continued to cry.

(At the restaurant)

"This place makes great burgers!" said Nny. "You kids order whatever you want, okay? It's on me."

The trio were all sitting at a booth, with Pepito and Squee on one side, Nny on the other.

"Okay." said Pepito.

"..." Squee said nothing and resigned himself to his fate by resting his face down on the table.

Soon enough, a waitress came to take their order. "What can I get ya?"

Nny looked at the menu. "Uhhh...One of your big house burgers and a coke, please."

Pepito folded his own menu. "Same."

"And you?" she asked the top of the 3rd customer's head. "Same too?"

Squee mumbled something muffled by the table that sounded like a bottle of anti-depressets and coffee...

The waitress wrote it down. "GOT IT! I'll be right back with your orders!"

After she'd gone, Nny furrowed his brow worriedly. "Aren't you hungry, Squee?"

Squee's shoulders shrugged. "Not really..."

"Okay... Soooo! What have you been up to?"

Squee's head came up as it was only polite to do so when making conversation. "Nothing much...When did you get out?"

Pepito cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Nny nodded in understanding. "Oh it's nothing...it's just that Squee and I were both interred at the same mental institution a while back... Those people asked the weirdest questions...anyway, I got out about 2 years ago."

Squee's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "They let you out before ME? ARGH! WHY?"

He smacked his head back on table.

Pepito looked cautiously from one friend to the other. "...Okay..."

Nny nodded. "Yep...when I got out, I got far away from my old house."

Pepito shrugged. "So where you live now?"

"Well, I wanted to get back to being an artist, so I rented out this old fire house I burned up 5 years ago... I saved my money up and now I'm going to an art skool nearby...I'm even gonna try and get Devi, my old girlfriend I once tried to kill, back! MY LIFE IS GOING GREAT!"

Just then, the waitress came by with their order. "Here ya go, guys!"

"Thanks, Deema!" Nny waved as she left again. "Well, let's dig in!"

"YEAH!" agreed Pepito, then both he and Nny began tearing into their burgers.

Squee just chugged his pills and coffee then smacked his head back down.

"So!" Nny said as he took a break between bites. "How you been, Squee?"

"Sane...Mr. Johnny."

"Why are you calling me Mr? I'm only 28...I think...AND I STILL CAN'T GET LAID! WHYYYYY--Oh well..."

Pepito smiled and elbowed Squee. "I like him."

Squee looked up at Nny. "Do you still kill people?"

Nny smiled. "Nope! Not anymore!"

Squee started cheering up a bit. "Oh...that's good!"

Pepito rolled his eyes. "Pff..."

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nny had convinced the kids to let him give them a ride home in his little buggy car.

"Where you live now, Squee?" Nny asked him. "Same place"

"Ye-"

"He's spending the night at my house!" Pepito interrupted. "Just drop us off at my house! Take a left on 666th street."

Nny grinned and slammed on the gas. "OKIE DOIKE, ARTACHOKI!"

Two police car chases and driving against the flow of traffic for 30 minutes later, Nny stomped the brake pedal as they arrived at Pepitos' house.

(STOMP!) "Okay, were here!" Nny unlocked the doors and dumped the kids out. "BYE!"

"BYE!" Pepito called back, pulling Squee along beside him up the steps of his house.

"Thank you for lunch!" Squee added.

"No problem!" Nny said before driving off. "Hey, kids, drop by some time! I wanna show you my art work!"

"...He was nice," Pepito smiled mischivously. "Now c'mon, amigo! Let's go up to my room! I have something for you!"

Pepito pulled Squee up to his room and threw him on the bed. He then ran to the door and shouted. "MOM! DON'T COME IN HERE FOR A WHILE, OKAY?"

Then the imp locked the door and made a mad dash for the scared little boy in his bed.

Squee shifted himself nervously. "What are you doing, Pepito?"

"Hehehehehe," the demon spawn laughed. "I got a gift for you, amigo..."

"W-what?" Squee stuttered.

Pepito responded by sticking his hand down his own shirt.

"SQUEEEEE!" Squee squeeled, making a run for it. "I DON'T WANNA DO THAT! WAAAAAH!"

Pepito grabbed his hysterical friend and showed him what he'd pulled out. "Look, it's a gift."

"Huh?" Squee looked at the thing in his hand. "A key?"

"Yup...but not just any key, amigo!" Pepito said while pointing to his own lock shaped necklace. "THAT is the key to Doom's Day!" 

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Pipe down!" Pepito quickly smacked a hand over Squee's mouth. "This is also the key to my...heart... my dark heart...anyway...yup, this is the key! I want you to have it."

"R-really?" Squee blushed. "You're trusting me with it?"

"Yes... I trust you..." Pepito coughed. "Now, I wan't you to open it!"

"B-B-BUT... THE APOCALYPS! SQUEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHAHaaaa...nooooo, that's only if _I_ use it...If YOU open it..." Pepito blushed at this point. "I have something to show you...don't worry, you little wuss, nothing bad will happen. You can trust me."

Squee looked at Pepito's sad atempt to look good hearted. "...(sigh)... Okay."

Squee stuck the key in the key hole (heheh...that didn't sound right) and he slowly turned it. Then everything went black.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Squee cried. "WHAT HAPPENED? SQUEEEEE!"

He was suddenly grabbed by someone and turned to scream at him."AHHHH--! Pepito?"

"Heheh...you're still such a baby! Calm down, we're just in my heart."

"Your heart...?" Squee looked around. "Not as bloody as I thought it would be...PEPITO WAIT UP!"

He ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." Pepito replied. "AH! Here we are!"

"Huh?" Squee wondered why he hadn't seen this here before. "A door?"

"Yup, a door..." Pepito coughed. "This is the door that holds the things I love and care about. Let's go inside."

"..."

The room was full of corn chips, puppies, dead people, and assorted goth thing of and ice-cream, too. Squee looked at Pepito confused. Pepito smiled and walked further in the room into a second part...an almost empty room...the only thing in it was pillows...Pepito pointed to a lump on them and told Squee. "Stick your hand in there and pull."

Squee shiverd not to sure of the young imp's intentions...but he did as he was told. He stuck his hand in the pillows and pulled. Then a fsmall boy came from the moand. ...It was himself... "WHAT THE--!" 

Pepito shifted nervously. "Well?"

"IT'S ME!" said Squee. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?"

"Hee-hee... Hello, real me," the Squee on the bed said. "I'm just a metaphor for Pepito's spot in his heart he spared for just you...(yawn)...I'm going back to sleep... Zzzzz..."

"That answer your question?" Pepito asked, blushing a bit.

Squee blushed back, but before he colud respond, they were back in the real world in Pepito's room.

"Well," Pepito said. "Now you know...and uhh...huh?"

Squee sniffled as he hugged the surprised demon. "I...never knew ANYONE cared about that much...(sniffle)...I...Oh, Pepito..."

Pepito grinned wickedly. "Heeheeheheehe!"

"You are the nicest person I've ever met..." Squee said and kissed Pepito's cheek. "I...I LOVE YOU, PEPITO!"

Pepito's grin now seemed to curl all the way around his head. "I LOVE YOU, TOO, AMIGO!"

(Half an hour of make-out time later...)

"Zzzzz..." Pepito snored, just barely keeping his grip on his game controller.

Squee slept also, hugging Pepito's leg. "Zzzzz...DDR...Zzzzz..."

"KIDS!" Pepitos' mother called from down-stairs. "DINNER TIME!"

Instantly awake, the boys jumped up and raced downstairs, hand-in-hand. "YAY!"

"Hi, kids." Pepitos' mom greeted them with a smile. "Ready for something goooood?"

"WHATEVER!" Pepito cried. "JUST FEED ME, MAMA!"

"Tonight," she said. "We're having something your dad cooked!"

Mr. Satan came up from the furnace of his underworld kingdom, wearing a chef's hat, apron, and evil smile on his face. "HEHEHEHEEH!"

(2 hours in the bathroom later...)

"Do you like my pj's, Pepito?" Squee asked, as he showed off his yellow and black striped shirt, black pants and yellow butter shaped slippers.

"Yeah," Pepito looked him over then struck a sexy pose. "Like mine?"

Squee blushed at the short black shorts and sleeveless black top. "Yeah..."

Pepito smiled then looked the other boy over again. "Wow...you've grown a little since you've been gone...and you have gotten cuter too..."

"Hee hee," Squee giggled. "So have you...(kiss)"

Pepito swooned and fell backwards on his bed. "Mmmmm..."

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the two boys were walking...somewhere...I guess...

"HURRY IT UP, TODD!" Pepito called as he raced down the street with his friend in tow.

Seeing as how Squee's legs were flying out behind him and he couldn't touch the floor, he ignored the comment. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"DUH!" Pepito called back. "To go see Nny's art work! He said we should drop by!"

Squee gulped.

When the two got there, the door was open. They walked in to see an odd red fluid on the floor.

Pepito narrowed an eye suspiciously. "Que sera esto?"

Squee squeeked.

From further inside came the sound of screaming.

"AHHHHH! DAMN YOU! DIE ALREADY!"

Pepito started heading toward the sound, and Squee automatically lactched on to his arm. They stepped into the next room and saw Nny coverd in a fleshy goo and the red fluid.

"Huh?" Nny said in surprise, as he held a stained knife in his hand. "Oh, hi, kids! Ehehehe...I'm a little busy right now--"

"AHHHHH!" Squee wailed in horror close to Pepito's ear. "HE'S GONE BACK TO KILLING AGAIN! SQUEEEEE!"

Pepito shook his head trying to get his ear-drums working again. "What?"

Nny puzzled this motion then looked at the substance on him.

"Eh...OH! HAHAH!" He looked over sheepishly at the terrified Squee. "Don't worry, kids, this is just some melted red clay...I need to get an air conditioner...I was working on something...horrible. Just horrible...LOOK! IT'S HIDEOUS!"

Pepito and Squee both looked over to where Nny pointed. "...W..." they began. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Nny smiled a twitchy smile. "A new model for Happy Noodle Boy...I wanted him to look more like a real guy and I wanted to use up this clay...ew...God, why the hell did I ever creat him? (twitch-twitch)"

The model had chunk of it's head gone and it had wires popping out of its sides...It WAS hideous!

Nny sighed. "I think I'll stick with paint...so! What's up, kids?"

"He- he..." Pepito laughed. "We came to check out your work!"

Squee laughed too, albeit more nervously than his friend. "Heheheheheeeheh...(gulp)"

"Okay..." Nny scratched his head. "But, can you please come back tomorrow? I'm waiting for someone, right now."

"Ahhhh...Dammit," Pepito pouted. "Fine..."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground as he walked out.

Before Squee could follow, Nny called to him. "Wait, Squee!"

Squee shakily turned to face the 'former' homicidal maniac. "Y-yes?"

"HERE!" Nny shoved a paper into his hand. "I'm holding my first art show in about 2 weeks...Will you two come? Pleeeaaase!"

Pepito had come back to get Squee, and heard the news. "HELL, YEAH!" he said.

Squee smiled. "...Okay."

"REALLY?" Nny's face lit up. "YAY! I'll see you there, then! Now I gotta get back to work!"

He grabbed the knife and started stabbing the clay Noodle Boy again.

The kids walked out and smiled at eachother. They held hands and walked off just as a red car pulled up at Nny's house.

A tall, thin woman stepped out of the car. She was pale, had long, shoulder length hair and large eyes. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a pleeted blue jean skirt. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Nny opened the door and faultered for a bit, then tried out an awkward smile. "Oh...you came. Nice to see you again, Dev--ACK!"

Devi had grabbed Nny in a chokehold by his neck and started to hit him in his face with her fist. Then she kicked him in his nuts, pulled his underwear over his head, between his legs and around his head again, then finally let him go. "Hello, Johnny."

Nny, not exactly surprised by her reaction, said muffledly. "Won't you come in?"

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Old Fears, New Love 

Chapter 4

Nny and Devi were in Nny's fire house sized kitchen, sitting at a table drinking tea.

Devi was looking around at all the painted walls. "Did you paint the walls yourself?" she asked him.

"Well, uh...YES!" Nny admitted. "Hehe...the walls were all burned, so I painted stuff on them...I like it..."

He rubbed the back of his head as he said so, while mentally thinking to himself. (_Okay, Nny...don't screw this up...this is most likely your last chance...)_

Devi sipped her tea. "I do the same thing. So...they let you out, huh?...Did they know what you used to do?" (_If they did, they should've giving him the death sentence..._)

"No..." said Nny. "They didn't even ask...they thought I was lying about the killing...but...I don't do that anymore...I uhh..."

"Let me guess..." Devi said mockingly. "You saw the light and found Christ and now the world is great! Am I right?"

"Nope...I still hate this world and want it to die like the virus populated planet that it is...BUT, I realized it's not my job to do that...all the jerks will be killed on judgement day, so I might as well just let them live to see that."

"...Okay...So, why DID you want to see me if you're not going to try and kill me...you think now just because you are 'GOOD' that I'll like you again and let you screw me all you want? Well, fat chance, Johnny! I'm not like most of the bimbos that you used to kill!"

" ...Well... I have no intention on screwing you, Devi..." Nny said blushing. "Hell, I'm still a virgin..."

"... That's sad..."

"And I don't expect you to like me again...I know I screwed up...I just want you to be able to forgive me. That's all..."

"...Okay." Devi did a little blushing herself. "Well..."

Nny interrupted. "I have a gift for you."

Devi faltered. "Huh?"

"To show just how sorry I am for making your life hell..."  
"Okay...show me. What is it?"

Nny shook his head. "I can't show you yet...I need you to come to my art show in 2 weeks...then I'll give it to you... Will you please come?"

Devi said nothing. She just got up and walked out to her car.

"HUH?" Nny got up and went after her. "DEVI, WAIT!" (_Oh damn, what did I say?_)

Just before he reached her, Devi turned and poked his nose, making Nny stop in his tracks. "I don't know if I can forgive you yet, but...I'll be there."

"REALLY?" Nny felt so relieved. "THAT'S GREAT!"

Devi rolled her eyes. (_Wussy..._) "Happy now?"

"BOY, AM I!" Nny could barely contain himself. "THANK YOU, DEVI!"

Devi suddenly had a flashback of what happened _last _time Nny'd gotten so happy when she'd been with him... "Uh..I gotta go! Bye!"

She ran to her car, jumped in, and drove off.

Nny was too happy to notice. "I'M SO HAPPY! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY! OH, WAAAAH!" He leapt and latched onto something. "GOD, I'M HAPPY! (sniffle)"

"Great," said a random Nny happened to have latched himself to. "Can you get off me foot now?"

"Huh? Oh sorry..."

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Dance Club Chibi Majin, Squee was gawking at the surroundings.

"Wow..." he breathed. "It looks like a Japanese business meeting room...but not boring...I thought is would be REALLY loud and stuff but...It's not bad here..."

"I knew you would like it." Pepito pulled him along. "C'mon, let's get a seat. This place is also a restaurant!"

They sat at a small table on zabutons (sitting mats). Painted on the walls all around them was a big bloody battle, and it gave Squee the heebie-jeebies.

"C-creepy picture..."

Pepito rolled his eyes. "Well, we ain't moving! I like this seat... HEY, KINO!"

A tall and clearly NOT Japanese girl in a short summer kimono walked up, holding a note pad in one hand.

"Yo!" the woman, Kino, said. "What's up, Pepito? What can I get you..? Hey, who's your pal?"

Pepito hugged Squee close. "This is my MUY buen amigo, Todd Casil."

"He...he-he..hello." Squee said.

Kino giggled. "Okay...What can I get you two?"

"Uhhhh..." Pepito rubbed his chin. "I'll have a Pon-pon soda...and 2 things of Hanogi...you, Todd?"

"Uhh...Rice balls with pickled plum...and a Coke, please..."

"OKAY!" Kino made notes on her pad. "Two Eels on a grill and a lumping yum! GOTCHA!" 

After she'd left, Squee gave Pepito a shy smile. "Thank you, Pepito...for taking me here...I love you."

Pepito laughed, then got up and pulled Squee along with him. "DANCE WITH ME!"

"Uhh..." Squee looked around embarrassedly. "But there is no dancing music..."

As if on cue, Simple plan's 'Heart Breakers' began to play.

"HA!" Pepito said, and finally yanked Squee onto the dance floor.

"B-BUT I CAN'T DANCE!" Squee stammered.

"Neither can that guy." Pepito pointed to a Kabuki (A Kabuki is a person who takes part in a traditional Japanese form of theater with its origins in the Edo period)who was busting the moves.

The sad display of tangled legs was enough to convince Squee to dance.

(3 hours later...)  
Pepito was walking Squee home. After arriving at his house, Pepito waved and turned to leave. "Hasta luego, Todd." 

"Bye!" Squee waved. "Thanks, again!"

Squee went to his room and lied in his bed, sighing out all the joy he was feeling. He was so happy he hadn't notice his father standing over him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" the older man boomed.

"SQUEEEE!" said Squee. "Huh? Oh, h-hi dad...(_Oops, I forgot to say I was at Pepito's..._)I WAS AT PEPITO'S HOUSE! I SWEAR!"

"Oh..." Squee's dad scratched his head. "Whatever...I hate you."

After he'd walked out, Squee wiped the cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"Whew...that was close...mmm," he sighed dreamily. "I can still feel our first kiss... SQUEEEE! I'm so in love."

From down stairs came the loving voice of his father. "SHUT UP!"

"Eep!...SORRY!"

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a few days later and Pepito, Squee, Nny were just leaving an art store.

"Thanks for coming with me, kids." said Nny. "I got a lot of stuff to carry."

"No problem," said Squee. "I needed to get a new writing book anyway."

"Heh... I don't mind helping you, Nny." Pepito said, as he grabbed Squee. "And I really don't mind helping _you_, amigo."

Nny scratched the back of his head. "...Mmmm, okay. Hey, Squee, if you are gonna be writer..."

He grabbed a small book out of his back pack. "I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS!"

Pepito quirked an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"WOW!" Squee hugged Nny tightly. "SHORT STORIES FROM AROUND THE WORLD! THANK YOU!"

Suddenly remembering how the old Nny felt about human contact, Squee jumped back fearfully and stammered an apology. "S-sorry..."

Nny smiled. "No problem, kid. I don't mind hugs if they're from you."

"Hey!" Pepito whined. "What about me, Todd?"

Nny and Squee laughed. "HEHE!"

(Later)

"SEE YA, KIDS!" Nny called out as he drove off.

Pepito waved then looked over at his friend. "Hey, Squee!"

"Y-yes...?"

"Let's go to my room and make out!"

"...Okay..."

(Okay...uhh...it's about a day before the art show...yep...Pepito and Squee are closer than ever...yep...now they are at Squee's house "playing"...in Squee's bed...yep)

Squee squirmed uncomfortably. "Do you really think we should do this, Pepito?"

"Yeah..." Pepito said from his position on top of Squee.

"B-but...were both so young..."

"I know...but I love you...I really do..don't you?"  
"Yes...but...I don't think we should do this...at least not at my house...I mean, what if somebody walks in...?"

"So?"

"SO? If were caught... (swoon) Mmm..."

"It's okay..." Pepito said as he started licking Squee's face. "No one here cares and they won't walk in. Now, come on...Purrrr..."

Pepito slowly moved in on Squee and started lifting the boy's legs.

"Mmmm..." the horny little anti-christ moaned. "This will be fun..."

_Please don't let this hurt.._ Squee mentally prayed, and started crying a little.

"Don't worry, Amigo..." Pepito reached up and wiped his tears away. "I love you and you are the one human I _don't _want to hurt..."

Squee forced out a shy smile. "T-thank you...(_If I love him why do I fear him...?_)"

(Nny's house)

Nny is painting something.

"HMMHMMHMMM! DOO-DEE-DOO-DEE-DOOOOO--OH, SHIT! I FORGOT TO SEE IF THE KIDS WERE GOING TO COME OR NOT!"

He threw his art stuff and runs for the phone. "I BETTER CALL SQUEE!"

(Squee's bed)

"OH, PEPITO!"

"HEHHEH!"

"LET'S KEEP IT DOWN OR MY DAD MIGHT HEAR US!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

As in on cue, Squee's Dad chose that moment to come in. "S-s-son...you have a call--OMFG!"

(Nny's house)

"...Hmm," said Nny, as he listened to the voices at the other side of the phone line.

Squee's Dad: WHAT THE (expletive deleted) ARE YOU (expletive deleted) DOING?

Pepito: GET THE (expletive deleted) OUT OF HERE YOU (expletive deleted) BEFORE I (expletive deleted)

"..." Nny hung up. "Maybe I'll call back later..."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Squee's house)

"THIS IS THE LAST THING I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO, YOU WRETCHED CHILD! AND YOU!" Squee's dad pointed at Pepito. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"(Expletive deleted)YOU!" Pepito countered. "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL (except for Todd) ONE DAY! YOU MISERABLE (expletive deleted) PILE OF HYPOCRITICALNESS!"

"Um...Pepito..." Squee said blushing and trying not to cry. "Could you leave please?...I need to talk to my dad alone..."

Pepito was still pissed off, but he didn't want to make Squee more upset, so he picked up his clothes and walked out. "Fine..."

10 minutes later of talking with his dad, Squee walked out to where Pepito was waiting outside Squee's house.

"So..." Pepito said. "What happened?"

Squee looked sad. " ..."

"Hmm? What–"

Squee took out his key to Pepito's heart. "Here."

"Huh?" Pepito looked down at the object with confusion. "Why are you giving it back?"

"He said I can't see you AT ALL anymore...so, here...I'm giving it back."

Squee turned and started to walk back inside his house. "...I'm sorry..."

Pepito grabbed his arm. "W-WAIT!"

"..."

"Please..." Pepito begged. "Don't...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU, TODD!"

Squee turned to ask him once more to leave, when the words caught in his throat as he was met by an astounding sight. "Y-you are actually...c-crying..." He'd never seen Pepito cry before. Squee was so overcome with emotion at that point that he almost gave in and took him back. Almost...

"I'm sorry..." Squee sniffled. "But I can't go against my dad... I have to do what he says..."

"GRRRRR!" Pepito growled. "RAAAAAH! THAT SON OF A (expletive deleted)! GRAAAAAH! HE CAN'T KEEP HURTING YOU LIKE THIS!"

Pepito turned a dark red that seemed to suck in all life and his hands became long, sharp claws. Bat wings shot from his back and he grew hooves and a spiked tail, then fire spewed from his mouth and hands.  
"HE WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF HELL!" Pepito's voice had become deep and booming. "HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

"NO! PLEASE, PEPITO, DON'T KILL MY DAD!" Squee tried to block the entrance to his house with his tiny body. "LET ME TALK TO HIM! I'LL STAND UP FOR MYSELF AND FIX THIS OKAY?"

Pepito looked down upon the freaked out face of his favorite mortal. The one always so full of fear. Could he really stand up for himself?

"...Fine." Pepito grudgingly reverted to normal. "I guess...I'll go home then...bye..."

Pepito gave Squee a quick peck on the cheek before he left. Squee watched him leave until he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned around and went back into the house where his dad waited for him.

"Dad..." Squee began. "I'm sorry... I..."

"SHUT UP!" his father snapped at him. "I WANT YOU THE (expletive deleted)OUT OF HERE!"

Squee's jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAT?"

"You heard me you little (expletive deleted)! I've always hated you and now I hate you even more! NOW GET OUT!"

"B-b-but..." Squee couldn't think of what else to say. His mind went blank for a second, before he was overcome with sudden anger.

"GRRR! YOU (expletive deleted) I'M ONLY 12, FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU (expletive deleted)! FINE! I WILL LEAVE! YOU ARE A (expletive deleted) AND A HORRIBLE FATHER!" Squee flipped him off while grabbing his backpack.. "GOOD-BYE!"

Squee's dad stood shocked. _Never_ had his son ever had the gall to talk back to him. "WAIT!"

He called to his retreating son's back, leering evilly. "ONE MORE THING, TODD!"

"WHAT!" Squee cried, as he was picked up and carried back into the house. "AHHHHH!"

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Later that day...Pepito was pissed...really pissed...)

"THAT (expletive deleted) MONSTER! GRRRRAAAAA! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HURTING MY TODD'S HEART!"

The horns on his head started becoming longer. "HE IS TURNING HIS INNOCENSE THAT I LOVE INTO PEDDINESS AND PAIN!"

His boots burned off and demon hooves appeared in their place. "I WILL MAKE HIM PAY! FOR SHOOING ME, THE DARK PRINCE, AWAY FROM MY LOVE!"

His eyes glowed red and a tail shoot out.

Just as Pepito was about to go through the door, the voice of his mental Squee spoke.

"PLEASE DON'T, PEPITO!" Mental Squee pleaded. "LET ME DO THIS! PLEASE!"

Pepito ground his teeth, but calmed down again. "Fine..."

At last it was night...Pepito slipped on his black p.j.s and slippers the had an 'F' and 'U' on them. He moved to his mini-couch and started to play a video game.

Pepito's character died for the 3rd time. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the game very well. "I...hope Todd is okay...(Sigh) I'm sure he sorted it out... I mean, it's his own familia...they gotta understand...my father said it was okay when I told him I liked boys...he said he liked both...GOD (expletive deleted) EGG MAN! DIEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHA! ...Todd...I hope you are alright..."

(Downstairs.)

(KNOCK- KNOCK)

"Hm?" Pepito's mom got up from her sewing. "Who could that be at this time of night...?" She looked at thing she was cooking for tomorrow. "Umm...PEPITO, SWEETIE! COULD GET THE DOOR?"

"I'm right here, mama..." Pepito slid down the banister and landed before the door. "Yeah, I got it...Hello-UHHUUH! TODD! WTF!"

Squee stood in the door way crying. He had bruises and cuts. His face was battered and he had bandages all around his body. All he had with him was a small back pack.

"P-pepito..." Squee sniffled. "Ehk...(Cough) I left...(Sad smile) I finally left that bad place...(sob) Can I please stay with you tonight..?"

Squee's bag slid from his shoulders to the floor, and he went a little limp, as if he were about to drop too.

"TODD!" Pepito pulled him close. "OH, WRETCHED GOD! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to kill that (expletive deleted)!" Tears were running down his cheeks. "What happened to you Todd?"  
"L... Like I said," Squee sniffled. "I left... he still said I couldn't see you, so I tried to leave... Then...he beat me..."

"WHAT?" Pepito cried.

"Y-yes..." Squee continued to sniffle. "Why does he hate me so much..? Waaah... WAAAAH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Pepito didn't know what to do. So he said the only thing he thought at least made sense. "I...I STILL l-love you, Todd..."

Pepito then pulled Squee close and the two hugged.

"Hey..." Pepito mused. "If he kicked you out...who bandaged you up?"

A voice just outside the door said, "I did."

"HUH?" Pepito turned towards the owner of the voice. "NNY! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"I brought him here." Nny replied. "I was out for a walk and I found Squee lying on the sidewalk in the park...he was caked in blood..."

"OH GOD!" replied Pepito, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. (_Yeck...I hate saying HIS name..._)

Nny nodded. "Yeah...I took him back to my place and fixed him up...I was going to put him to bed...but he said he needed to see you."

"...Thank you..." Pepito sniffled nastily. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Todd. Do you want me to kill that BASTARD now?"

"It's okay..." Squee hugged him tighter. "I just wanted to see you..."

Then Pepito's mom walked in. She had heard the whole thing.

"Oh, dear..." she said. "I'm very sorry this happened to you, Todd... Please, all of you come in and have a seat so we can talk about this."

"Okay," the boys said.

They all sat in the living room and Squee and Nny explained what happened...yep...

Pepito growled. "GAH! I WANNA KILL THAT MAN!"

"Calm down, honey..." his mother patted his hand.

"B-BUT!"

"Your mother is right, kid." Nny sighed. "Killing won't help...but I know how you feel..." He rubbed Squee's head. "I wanted to kill that horrible "family" a lot of times...but now I know that wouldn't help... Besides, all the pain they caused Squee will come back and get them when they go to hell."

Mr. Satan smiled as he walked by. "OOOOOH, YEEEEAAAH!"

Squee smiled nervously back.  
"Thank you, Nny," Pepito said, braking the ice of the awkward moment. "...for helping Todd."

"Yes, thank you," his mother agreed, patting Squee's head. "Without you, who knows what could have happened to him?"

"I owed it to the kid for not being around enough to protect him..." Nny sighed. "Well, it's getting late and I gotta get ready for the art show tomorrow...are you kids still coming? I'll understand if you decide not to..."

Squee and Pepito smiled. "Of course!"

"Okay...good! Well, good night."

"Night!" they all said. "Buenas noches!"

Nny waved. "Buenas noches!"

"LET US WALK YOU OUT!" the boys volunteered.

Nny nodded. "Okay."

(Outside.)

"Night...hey," Nny looked pensively at Pepito. "Can I talk to Squee alone for a sec?"

"...Sure." Pepito said after a moment, then he kissed Squee's cheek. "See you in bed!"

"Hehehehhe..." Squee giggled, watching Pepito run in.

He coughed embarrassedly as he saw Nny was watching him. "Um...y-yes?"

"Squee--uh... Todd...I need to ask you something."

The tension mounted. There was a long pause, .then Nny finally asked Squee..

"Todd...would you let me adopt you?

Squee's eyes flew wide open. "W-what...?"

"I really care about you, Todd," Nny confessed. "I always have...I know that you fear me, but what I fear is you being without a family."

"Well..." Squee nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Uh..."

"I really want to adopt you, Todd...no joke." Nny sniffled. "I may not be able to give you all the things you would want...but I can give you the love that you have needed for so long."

Squee was truly moved by this. "...Love..."

"That's why I became the way I did..." Nny explained. "For so long I had no idea why I liked killing so much...or how I started and what caused me to go so wrong... That's how I got better. I realized what made me like that...do you know what caused it?"

Squee shook his head. "No."  
"I wasn't loved by my parents...so I killed them."

Squee took a step back. "What...?"

'I don't want that to happen to you...I love you too much." Nny sighed. "Please consider my offer...Bye..."

Squee was left stunned, watching Nny as he walked away and disappeared into his car.

Nny drove off and Squee headed for the door. Then Nny pulled back up and said one last thing to the little boy.

"Oh and I know what you and Pepito _did_...If you do let me adopt you, I wont stop you from seeing him but...just don't keep having sex at your age...it's sad that you would be doing that before I could even get the courage to even ask someone out... Yeah..."

Squee walked back into the house as Nny drove off again, with a utterly perplexed look on his face. Pepito heard the door close and made a mad dash for the boy, tackling him to the ground with un-human like power.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He demanded. "TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

Squee gave him a shy smile. "H-he...asked me if I would let him adopt me..."

"Really?" Pepito got off and helped Squee up. "Wow...Why?"

"He said that without the love of a family I would become like he was... or something..." Squee shook his head. "He said that if I go with him he would let me keep seeing you and loving you... just no sex at my age."

"... I guess that's fair..." Pepito said grudgingly. "So, what did you say?"

"Nothing yet...he said I should think about it..." Squee sighed. "I need to sleep-WOAH"

"THEN WE ARE GOING TO SLEEP!" Pepito declared, pulling Squee towards his room. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SLEEPY TOMORROW!"

"O-okay!" Squee replied. "WHAT'S TOMORROW?"

"DUH!" Pepito rolled his eyes. "THE ART SHOW!"

Squee smiled. "OH, YEAH!"

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the next day...the art show was that night and Nny was very nervous. He drove past Pepito's house and got out of his car. He walked up to the door with a strange box in his hand.

Nny sighed. "Okay...here I goooo..." (_FOOK I HATE TALKING TO PEOPLE LIKE THIS!_)He thought as he rang the doorbell.

Pepito answered the door, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "Huh...What dooooff you want? ...HMM!"

He spit out the brush and smiled. "AH! HEY, NNY! WHAT'S UP?"

"Uhh...Hi, Pepito...is Squee up yet?"

"Nope...he is still asleep...(_Ay-ay-ay, he is muy caliente in his sleep..._) We stayed up to late playing Zombie pig slayers last night So...yeah."

"Yeah...that game is cool...well, can you give this to him for me when he gets up?"

Pepito took the box and nodded. "Huh...Sure.

"Thanks! Well, see you kids tonight, remember the art show is at my place at 5:30 pm, okay?"

"Si. Well, see ya later!"

"BYE!" Nny waved and ran off.

"I wonder what it is..." Pepito shook the box curiously as if he could figure out what it was by the noise it made. Hmm... where did I spit my tooth brush...?"

Later that day Nny was putting up his art stuff and setting everything in place for the art show.

"Oh, god..." Nny wrung his hands in nervousness. "I'm gonna have to f-ing talk to people...that are probably gonna hate my work...SHIT I AM SCARED! ...But..."

He stroked a big covered painting on the wall. "...Oh well...I only care what _you _will think...so...like an old pal said FUCK FEAR! HEY, MAYBE ONE OF THE FAT ASSES - I MEAN ART CRITICS WILL LIKE MY WORK AND THAT CAN BE MY NEW JOB SO I DON'T GOTTA WORK WITH PEOPLE SO MUCH!" Nny smiled. "WE WILL SEE! YEP, NEW LIFE, NO HATE! I AM AT PEACE WITH MYSELF!"

He tripped over a chair.

"OW! YOU S-O-B CHAIR!" he said while stomping on it.

AT LAST THE ART SHOW WAS JUST MOMENTS AWAY!

Nny was looking in a mirror fixing his hair.

"HA! My hair is as easy to fix as ever...I actually kinda missed it for while..." Nny sighed. "I am about to piss in my pants with fear I just know it..."

(DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG!

"I'M COMING!" Nny cried as he launched himself to open the door. "WHAT?... Hm?"

Pepito and Squee eyed him oddly.

"Uh... HI, KIDS!" Nny shuffled his feet. "You two are early."

"We came early," Pepito said. "To give you a hand."

"GREAT!" Nny felt some of his earlier fear receding a bit. "THANK YOU, KIDS! I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!"

He sniffled with joy a bit before getting excited again. " HEEEEEY! SQUEE I SEE YOU ARE WEARING TO OUTFIT I GAVE YOU!"

Squee nodded happily, looking cute in his black and red striped shirt with baggy black pants and black and red short boots. "Eheheh..."

"Yeah," Pepito teased. "He got all blushy and crap when he got it."

"Well..." Nny began. "I know that you aren't going back to that other place ever again...soooo I thought to go with a new start, some new clothes would be nice."

"Yeah I guess..." Squee smiled up at him. "Thank you, Johnny."

Nny smiled back. "You're very welcome, Todd."

Pepito watched the exchange with a look of disgust. "Bleeeeh..."

The happy pair team noogied Pepito. "WELL, LET'S GET READY!"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  


Pepito was teetering, holding a HUGE covered painting. "HEY, WHERE DO YOU WANT THIS THING?"

"PEPITO, CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Nny ran forward to help. "I WORKED ON THIS FOR A YEAR! PLEASE DON'T BREAK IT!"

Pepito rolled his eyes. "Like _I_ would do that...GRR, THEN TELL ME WHERE TO PUT THIS!"

"Ummm..." Nny looked around quickly for a good spot. "RIGHT THERE! On the big wall!"

"Si, bien." Pepito tilted the weight back to his side and carried the painting to the spot. "There... I'm gonna go put the rest up now...weak humans..."

"Thanks, kid." Nny looked down as he felt his shirt get tugged. "Hm?"

Squee was holding out a box. "Where do I put this?"

"I'll take that." Nny swapped the box with a piece of paper and pink cell phone. "Here, you call this number and ask for Zita"

Squee snickered. "Ok... Hmmm...592-8345..."  
There was an answer after the third ring. "Hello, SNAPPY CADERING COM!"

Squee flinched at the sudden volume but kept the phone to his ear. "H-hello...I-is this Zita?"

"YO!" Zita replied. "How can I help you?"

"I don't know..." he admitted. "Johnny told me to call..."

"Nny? Oh, okay. This must be Squee right?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, then. Hee hee...Nny told me about you. Well don't worry, just tell him I'll be right there, okay? BYE! (Click)"

Squee put the phone down slowly. "She knows me..."

"Yeah..." Nny nodded. "I tell all the new people I meet about kids. She's one of my new friends...heh heh...I helped her with an abusive boyfriend awhile back so she said she would help me set up my art show."

Squee gulped. "H-help..."

Then came the sound of three LOUD knocks at the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Pepito opened it sulkily. "Whaaaaat...?"

Zita smiled. "HEY! YOU MUST BE PEPITO!"

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Squee whistled. "Wow, it's cool in here!"

Pepito nodded in assent. "Woah..."

Nny wasn't surprised, but he was still impressed. "Yeah... Z sure can deck a room."

The room was well lit with spot lights and black lights. There were lots of snacks and the main painting was covered with traps that had 'Z?' on them. Very pretty.

Nny checked for the hundredth time to make sure his shirt was tucked in. "How do I look?"

Pepito eyed him critically. "Hmm...you have too much gel...the tucked in shirt makes you look like a skinny dork and you are sweating a lot..."

Nny's shaky smile faultered. "What...?"

Squee shot Pepito an admonishing look, then turned to smile at Nny. "I think you look fine. Older and more grown up!"

Nny sniffled gratefully. "OH, THANK YOU, SQUEE!"

(Ding-dong!)

Nny panicked again. "OH, SHI-UHH... DAMN, THEY'RE HERE! OKAY, KIDS JUST GO WALK AND LOOK AT STUFF AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU ARE NOT BORED!"

Pepito and Squee took of in different directions and got busy. "Got it!"

Nny went to the door, checked to make sure his shirt was tucked in one more time, and opened the door with a smile on his face. "Hello!"

An old guy greeted him haughtily. "Hello. Is this where the art show is?"

Nny gulped. "Y-yes..."

"Oh, good. I am the art critic that will be looking at your art. My name is Heraishio! But call me Hera."

Nny tugged at his suddenly tight collar. "Ooookay...Well, I'm Johnny, but you can call me –"

"LET'S GET THIS SUCK-FEST OVER WITH!" said a little boy that elbowed Nny aside.

Nny blinked at him. "Eh?"

"Oh, sorry." Hera said in a way that didn't sound like he was in the least bit sorry. "That's my grandson, Bubis... heh heh... he's 10...tough age."

Nny nodded. "Okay...Bubis...there are two little boys you can go play with inside, okay?"

"Screw you!" the 10 year old responded, and walked off.

"..."

Hera tugged at his collar. "Sorry..."

Nny forced another smile. "That's okay. Kids... heh. Please come in."

Hera did so. "Why, thank you."

Bubis wandered over to where Squee and Pepito had met up. "Who the heck are you two?"

"Hello," Squee said politely. "I'm Todd."

"Pepito," said the other. "And you?"

"BUBIS!" the boy smirked. "I AM THE GRANDSON OF THE GUY--"

"THAT WILL SEE IF NNY BECOMES FAMOUS OR A LOSER, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Pepito rolled his eyes. "BIG HAIRY DEAL! YOU ARE NOT GONNA USE IT TO CONTROL US, SO SHUT YOUR NOISE HOLE, MORTAL!"

An eerie silence, and then, "Pepito..." said Squee. "That wasn't nice"

"Hmph!" said Bubis. "Well... YOU'RE UGLY!"

"And you got a zit!"

"GRRR! WELL, YOU'RE..." Bubis scanned his mind for another quick insult. "GAY!"

Pepito smiled mischievously. "Why, yes I am."

Squee gave a short yelp as he felt his rear squeezed. "PEPITO!"

Bubis was at a loss. "Well... uh... GRAH!"

He grabbed a donut and stomped away.

"Heh heh..." Pepito nudged Squee as they watched Bubis's retreating back. "Dare me to blow his head up?"

Squee shook his head. "No."

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"My my my..." Hera said as he gazed about. "Mr. C, your art is magnificent!"

Nny blushed and thanked him, all the while thinking, _Oh gawd, I'm gunna wet my pants_...

(Knock-Knock)

"More people..." Nny muttered. "Squee, could you get the door, please?"

Hera watched the boy curiously as he ran past. "Is he your son?"

Nny was caught off-guard. "Noooo...well, uhh...not as of now...I wanna adopt him though...the poor kid's parents suck and kicked him out so he's staying with his friend."

Squee opened the door and poked his head out shyly. "Hello?"

A trio of stuck-up looking Goth girls and their equally stuck-up looking father looked down on him.

Squee swallowed and tried again. "Hello."

"Hello," the man replied curtly as he and his daughters pushed past him.

"Pff..." the girls muttered. "Brat..."

Pepito materialized behind him. "Want me to blow them up?"

Squee clenched his fists. "Maybe later..."

"Hello?" Nny came forward to greet his new guests. "Are you girls...here for my art show...?"

"Yes," the father replied. "We saw your fliers. My name is Tohmis and these are my daughters. Sally-"

"It's "PAIN" Daddy!" the irritated girl interrupted.

"Lilianne," Tohmis continued as if he hadn't heard.

"SAD!"

"And Lizzy."

"HURT!"

Nny twitched. "Well... please, come in and have a look."

Sad looked around. "Hm... not as ugly a place I thought is was gonna be."

"So what are you?" Pain eyed Nny. "The maid or something?"

"No... I'm Johnny... the holder of this art show..." Nny turned dramatically and showcased a particular portrait. "This is my art! BEHOLD!"

Everybody then looked at a painting of what appeared to be a grown up Pepito. A very good painting with dark hues and well defined lines.

Hera was impressed. "Wow...very beautiful...A very good painting with dark hues and well defined lines."

Tohm nodded. "I'll say."

"I HATE IT!" said Bubis.

"Yeah..." said Pain. "That's not goth art, that's weak."

"It's grays and reds... that's dumb," said Hurt. "Black is better."

Sad just made a face. "Ewwww..."

Nny's knife hand twitched towards a pair of blades that were no longer there... but maybe the edge on the painting was sharp enough to--

"I THINK IT A GREAT PAINTING!" Pepito piped up proudly. "That's my dad."

"Uhh... IT'S TRULY BEAUTIFUL!" said Squee. "The coldness that hides a warm heart!"

Nny calmed down. "Thank you. NOW, FOR ALL THE COMIC READERS!"

He held up a Manga looking comic. "I have remade a HORRIBLE comic I used to work on! HAPPY NOODLE BOY IS NOW HAPPY NOODLE BOY AND D.D! A CULT/COMEDY COMIC ABOUT A SKINNY GUY THAT GETS KILLED ALL THE TIME AND ONLY HAS 1 FRIEND WHO HATES HIM!"

"Ooh..." said the audience.

"AND YOU ALL GET A FREE COPY OF THE COMIC!"

"YAY!" the goth girls cheered. "CULT!"

Bubis was happy too. "OH, YEAH! MIND ROTTERS! SCORE!"

Pepito and Squee just giggled.

"Ho ho ho..." laughed Hera. "I LOVE COMICS!"

Tohm shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Eh..."

"AND NOW!" continued Nny, as he took hold of the giant 'Z?' cloth. "MY STAR PAINTING!"

(End of Chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The whole room was silent when the cloth came off... then Hera stepped forward slowly.

"This..." he began. "Is... I can even think of the word for it..."

"Wow..." his daughters agreed.

Even Bubis faltered. "I... god..."

"Beautiful..." whispered Tohm, while mentally thinking, That's hot.

The painting was of a woman with long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and a vary thin body. She had her back exposed facing us... and a slightly look on her beautiful angry. The hues of the painting were a little gray but the texture was so real looking... Her hair looked soft, her looked skin looked smooth and the random ribbons covering her bottom half looked like real silk. Over all a great painting!

"Uhhh..." Nny scratched the back of head. "Okay. This painting is called... The Got-Away Goddess."

He walked to the other side of the painting. "I started this painting when I got out of the hospital... it's based off of... well that's my secret... I hope you all like it... heh-heh... I worked hard on this one."

The whole room was silent again and that made Nny nervous. He coughed and began to walk around to the other side of the painting.

"Okay..." he began. "I believe that true beauty and perfection lies within one's own imperfections and accepting them... that's my theme in this painting..."

"And a great theme indeed young man." Hera said as he patted Nny's back. His daughters were no longer looking at the painting, but talking avidly amongst themselves while glancing at it every so often.

Bubis giggled obliviously as he read Happy Noodle Boy and D.D. "HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"I agree with the old guy," said Tohm. "You have talent."

Hera sniffed indignantly. _Asshole..._

Nny smiled. "Really? Thank you... Sadly... the one person I wanted to see this isn't here..." he stopped talking when he felt his shirt getting tugged. "Hm?"

It was Squee. "It is a great painting, Mr. Johnny."

Pepito agreed. "Mmhmm..."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, KIDS"  
"Johnny..."

Nny looked over at Hera. "Yes?"

"I WOULD LIKE TO BUY THIS BEAUTIFUL PAINTING"  
The entire room gasped!

"I think this rivals the Mona Lisa! I want to buy this. How does $2,000 sound?"

Nny blinked. "Well, uhh..."

"GRRRRR!" Tohm's daughters growled. "DADDY, WE WANT IT!"

Tohm nodded. "Ah, yes, so do I."

Pepito smirked. "Ooooh, this will be good."

"Huh?" said Squee.

"Bidding. Just stand back and watch the old guys beat each other up over Nny's art!"

"..._gulp_."

"I WILL PAY $2,500 FOR IT!" shouted Tohm.

Nny shook his head. "I'm...s-sorry...b-but..."

"Grr..." growled Hera. "I NEED IT FOR MY MUSEUM! THE WORLD NEEDS YOUR ART, JOHNNY! NOT THIS PIG! I WILL PAY $5,000!"

"ART SHMART! I WILL PAY $6,000 FOR IT!"

"AN INSULT! I WILL PAY $8,000 FOR THIS!"

"OH, GO ON, YOU OLD MAN! I WILL PAY $10.000!"

"$11.000!"

"$13.000!"

Then two men continued shouting and shoving over the price and Nny was getting scared.

Squee hid behind Pepito in fear, while the little Anti-Christ just laughed at the spectacle.

"Oh my gawd! This is getting scary! _Squeeek_!"

"PFHAHHAHHHAAH!"

"DADDY!" Tohm's daughters cried. "BUY THE DAMN THING!"

"CULT COMICS!" said Bubis.

"$18.000!"

"$20.000!"

"1 MILLION!" cried a new voice.

The whole room fell silent. Then the voice cried out again. "ANYTHING LESS WOULD PRACTICALLY BE BURNING IT!"

All eyes turned to the direction of the voice. When Nny saw who it was, tears began to form in his eyes. "D-devi..."

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nny just stood in shock as the whole room seemed to melt away under his feet and all he could see was Devi.

"I would pay any price for your art," she said sadly. "I missed the days when you used to paint with your heart so much. I'm glad to see you are using it again. Name your price, Johnny."

Nny smiled. "I wasn't really planing on selling it at all..."

"WHAAAAAT?" the bidders gaped.

"This was my gift for you," Nny explained. "In hope that you could forgive me."

Devi was moved and shocked slightly. "..."

"The goddess is you... my Got-Away Goddess."

"N-Nny..."

The two moved towards each other with their gazes not breaking once, until they were mere inches away. Then Nny reached his hand out to her and said. "Will you accept this gift?"

But before she could answer, Devi was knocked to the ground by Tohm!

"FORGET THAT, JOHNNY BOY! I'LL PAY YOU 2 MIL FOR THIS! Don't you want to be rich and famous?"

Nny wasn't sure what to do at first, then his hand shot out of its own accord and grabbed the man by his neck.

"That... WASN'T NICE!" he rasped, glaring hatefully into Tohm's bewildered eyes. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE MONEY THAT YOU CAN PUSH PEOPLE AROUND? HUH?"

Then Nny rushed the guy right into a brick wall.

"HAAHAHAAAAA! LET'S SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE WHEN YOU'RE PUSHED AGAINST A WALL AND HAVE A HAND CRUSHING YOUR HEAD?

"DADDY!"

"_Squueeeek_!"

"Man..."

"NO, NNY!" cried Devi as she got up from the floor. "STOP!"

But Nny ignored them all. He began to press on the man's neck, causing nasty cracking sounds to emerge.

"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tohm choked out.

"You insulted the goddess..." Nny's eyes flashed red. "No... say you're sorry."

"B-but I didn't do anythi-erk (gasp!) AHHHH! OH GOD, I'M SORRY!"

Nny grinned. "Very good... but not enough... you still have to pay."

The whole room was a pool of fear and anxiety. What did he mean by that?

Nny cracked an evil smile. "HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEE! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

He took out a sharp pen from his pocket and brandished it tauntingly. "YOUR BLOOD WILL DECORATE MY NEXT WORK OF ART!"

The entire room let out a terrified shriek! "AHHHHH!"

Then they all went silent... When Tohm finally opened his eyes along with the others, they saw that Nny had not killed the man... but... was on the floor laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! OH GOD, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, MAN!" He said between spurts of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA... Pfff... HAHAHAHAHAH!"

He finally managed to get up, wiping away his tears of mirth and went to pat Tohm on the shoulder. "Ahhhh...that was fun! I was just kidding... I wouldn't kill you ( _Now a days...) _But seriously, Mr. Tohm, it was very rude to shove her like that just because you wanted something for your daughters. Now say your sorry, and _mean _it, this time."

_Man... _thought Tohm, _I thought this guy was just a painter...not an actor...I just pissed my pants..._ "O-okay..."

He turned to Devi. "Umm... I'm very sorry, Miss... I guess..."

Devi nodded awkwardly. "Okay..."

Tohm's daughters sighed in relief, Squee was crying tears of joy, Pepito grabbed the boy and made out with him while Bubis looked about to faint.

"HA HA HA!" Hera laughed. "THAT WAS FUNNY!"

Nny nodded. "Thank you... NOW!"

He then proceeded to make his way over to where Devi sat on the ground. He held out his hand to her and helped her up. There was an awkward silence as he held her hand. Nny kissed Devi's hand and a bright blush crossed her face.

"As I was saying, Ms. Devi... I would be honored if you would accept this painting as a gift from me to you."

Devi blushed darker, "Uhh...thank you, Nny. That is very nice of you. I'm glad you are back to being an artist...I wish you luck in the future."

Nny smiled, turning when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "HM?"

"MY BOY," said Hera. "I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"Uh...yes...?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO PAINT A PICTURE FOR ME TO PUT UP IN MY GALLERY?"

_Why is he yelling?_ Thought Nny, but out loud he said "Uh...sure."

"GREAT! HA HA HA! Well...It's getting late...BUBIS! Time to go!"

Bubis came to him. "HEE HEE! HAPPY NOODLE BOY MY FRIEND!"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Hera told Nny. "Until then good-bye!"

Then Hera and Bubis walked out laughing happily.

"Hmm...they seem like happy guys..." Nny scratched his head. "But why do old people like that yell when they are

happy?...Gah..."

Nny giggled and was about to turn back to finish his talk with Devi. Devi blushed but before they could speak Nny was pulled aside by Tohm and his daughters.

"AH! John, my boy!"

Nny twitched at his new nick name.

"I hope there's no hard feelings about earlier...heh..heh...ehhhh...ANYWAY! That act you put on was really good. HEE HEE I JUST ABOUT PISSED MY PANTS YOU WERE SO REAL!"

"_You **did **daddy_." Pain whispered under her breath. "But, yeah, that was cool."

Hurt nodded. "Heh...and you got a real cool look when you went all crazy."

"Yeah..." agreed Sad. "You're not a loser."

Nny cocked a brow at these odd compliments. "Okay..."

"Would you like to try out for a play my kids are doing?"

Nny quirked an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"It's called JTHM!" explained Hurt.

Nny took on a deer-in-the-headlights looks. "J-JTHM...?"

"John the heartless monster!" said Sad.

Pain nodded. "It's based off that killer that was never caught a few years ago. Hee hee... YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HIM! SO WILL YOU DO IT?"

Nny nervously waved his hand in a "UHHH, NO THANK YOU!" gesture.

"HUH? BUT WHY!"

"I'm a painter...(Sigh) NOT an actor..."

The strange family then sighed and left overly heart broken. With a dark background.

"Okay... did anyone else see some guys carrying a black background?" asked Nny, and was met with blank stares.

"Oh, well..."

Then a small cough got Nny's attention and he turned back to Devi who looked a little guilty.

"Um... Nny... I'm sorry I was late. But your art IS really great...I wasn't going to come but... I'm glad I did."

A small smile crossed Nny's face and he pull Devi's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, Ms. Devi."

Devi blushed again. "Um...well I gotta get going... Um, bye Nny! Give me a call some time..." she said walking out. "Maybe we can go out again."

Then the woman left the building, leaving Nny with a blank stare for a good minute.

"...YAHOOOOO!" Nny jumped high and did a little Hamtaro dance. "YEAH! I ROCK! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT A TOTAL LOSER!"

"Hey!"

Nny stopped in mid-dance and looked down. "Hm?"

A large blush crossed Nny's face when he looked down to see Squee and Pepito giggling at him.

"Want us to help you clean up or what?" Pepito said with a playful smirk.

Squee just kept giggling.

Nny smiled. "Thanks, kids."

**End Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

Old Fears, New Love

Chapter 15  
  
/1 hour later in Nny's kitchen./

All three of the males were worn out, but not too worn out to have 3 big glasses of root beer. They all clanked their glasses together and drank in the joy on the night.

"HAHA!" Nny took an enthusiastic swig and slammed the glass on the table so hard it shattered. "TONIGHT ROCKED!"  
"SI," Pepito slurped his drink in agreement. "IT DID ME AMIGO!"  
Squee smiled. "That was the most fun I've had in a while."  
"WOAH!" Pepito looked at the clock. "It's already 9:30!" He grabbed Squee and started hauling him towards the door. "We better get home or my mom will kill us!"  
Squee tried his best not to spill his root-beer on the way. "OK, OK, OK!"  
Nny walked over and took the glass from his hand. "Want me to drive you kids home? It is late."  
"Thanks!"

They all headed out to Nny's car and got read to leave. Nny was trying too fix his seat and the kids were just looking for a place to sit.

Nny turned around in his seat to look at them. "Uhh... just shove all the red stuff and paint brushes out on the way."  
Pepito gave Squee a sly smile. "Hey... wanna sit on my lap Todd?"  
Squee blushed shyly.  
"WELL!" said Nny as he pumped the gas peddle. "LET'S HAUL ASS!"

Then they shot off and before they knew it they were already at Pepito's house.

Pepito stepped out. "Thanks for the ride home, Nny. Bye!"  
Nny waved. "Bye!"  
"WAIT!" shouted Squee. He quickly whispered something to Pepito.  
Pepito looked uneasy. "Hm...WHAT! Oo ...Okay... I guess... awww... I wanna hear..."  
Squee made pleading puppy eyes at him.  
Pepito sighed. "Fine... I'll see you inside..."

Then Pepito slumped into the house. Nny puzzled they're actions for a moment.

He leaned out his car's window. "Okay...What was that about?"  
Squee shyly approached him. "J-Johnny..."  
"Hm? Yeah, Squee, what's up?"  
"I made up my mind... About you adopting me."  
Nny gulped a bit too loudly. "Y-you did?"  
Squee nodded. "Yep. And I decided..."

He jumped up and wrapped his little arms around Nny's neck. "THAT I WANT YOU TO ADOPT ME!"  
Nny sniffled. "OH GOD I'M SO HAPPY!" He hugged Squee tightly back. "HA HA! Okay, then later this week we'll go to the place that does that and have you legally signed as my.. SON!"  
Squee smiled at the sound of it and finally let go. "Well... good night!"

Then Nny drove off.

Half a week later... Squee's parents happily signed him over to Nny and Pepito painfully let Squee get ready to move in with his new adoptive parent. It was a sunny day. Yep. Squee and Pepito were waiting for Nny to come pick him up.  
Squee laughed happily. "Hee hee! By the time Nny comes to get me... I'll be his son."  
Pepito leaned against a wall sulkily. "Woopy freaken doo..."  
Squee turned to eye him critically. "What's your problem?"

Pepito started to speak, but held his tongue. Instead he grabbed Squee and hugged him roughly. "You better come visit me!"  
"V-Visit...?" the startled Squee stuttered. "HAHAHA! Pepito, I'm only a few blocks away! Hee-hee. Don't worry... I love you too much to forget to see you!"  
Pepito nodded but didn't let go just yet. "Good."

Then the two heard a car coming up the road. Squee smiled and escaped the embrace, rushing to the window to see... that it wasn't Nny. It was... DEVI?

Pepito came over and peered suspiciously. "Eh?"  
"Hello, Ms. D!" Squee called from the window. "Uh... Where is Nny?"

Devi shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at them. "Hi, kids! Nny is still filling out the adoption papers and asked me to help Squee get moved in. C'mon LET'S GO!"

Pepito nodded to the new adoptee. "Vamonos!"  
Squee nodded back. "Oh... Okay!" He pulled the other boy close and gave him a big good-bye kiss. "Bye, Pepito."  
The startled Anti-Christ smiled drunkenly. "Hee hee..."  
Squee smiled too and began to play with his key necklace. "Hee hee"  
"Hey!" Devi's voice came in through the window. "You coming or not?"

As they drove off, Pepito's dog came in and prodded his young master's face.

Pepito sighed. "I love that human."  
Woofles licked his face in agreement. "Woof."  
Pepito stood up suddenly, feeling pumped and eager to do... something! "HEY! Let's go kill some random humans and torture their souls! Whatdya say, boy?"  
"WOOF!"

End of Chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
/Devi's car.../

"So," Devi said to her passenger. "Are you excited?"  
Squee nodded. "Mmhmm."  
"How old are you, Todd?"  
"I just turned 12."  
"REALLY? You don't look it... I could have sworn you were just 10... Oh well... HEY! I forgot to say that Nny already has a good room picked out for you! I'll help you get settled in."  
"Thank you!"  
"Oh yeah and Nny said he had a gift for you."  
"YAY! I can't wait!"  
"WELL THEN, LET'S HURRY!"

Their laughs can be heard as they swerve down the road! When they arrived at Nny's house Squee couldn't help but giggle with joy then he notices that Devi had one of Nny's spare keys.

(Hee-hee! He trusts her.)

Devi smiled and opened the door. "Hear we are!"  
Squee stepped in. "Okay... OH MY GOD!"

The whole house was different... in that it didn't look like a fire house anymore. The burns on the walls were painted over with black and red stipes, the smashed/burnt/warped/tiled floors were now wood, the bloody brick walls were cleaned up, the stairs were covered, the fireman... pole... thingy was shined up for sliding and the ceiling, though high up, was very decorative with stars and moons. Squee just stood in awe at the sight.

"I-is this my gift...?"  
Devi shook her head. "Nope! It's in your new room."  
"SQUEEEEE!" he exclaimed. "REALLY?"  
Devi twitched at his high pitch. "Eh... Yep! (God this kid's got some lungs on him...) Go on up! You room is the one that says Squee on it!"  
"OH BOY!" Squee dashed madly to said room. "WOOOOOW!"

THE ROOM ROCKED! A The bed was big and plushy with black and red sheets. And there was even a TV... the walls were bare... HEE HEE but not for long!

Tears of joy ran down the boy's cheeks. "Wow... and this is ALL for me!"  
Devi came up behind him. "That's what he said."  
"YAAAAAY!" went the Squee and jumped on his bed.  
Devi watched him for a second. "Hmm, (That's so cute...) Well... I gotta go. Nny should be here soon. Bye!"  
From under the blanket came an elated " BYE!"

/10 minutes later, Down stairs./

"HEY!" Nny's voice rang through the house. "I'M BACK!"

/Squee's room./

"Nny? OH BOY!"  
Squee dashed down the stairs happier then he had ever been. When he got to the bottom, Nny was waiting there for him with a big smile on his face and a paper in his hand.

Squee knew what that paper was. The sheer joy of this brought tears to the boy's eyes.

He couldn't contain it any longer, and leaped into Nny's open arms and the new father and son hugged for the first time ever. And they were happy.

With tears of happiness the two just let the other have it.

"I LOVE YOU, DAD! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU PICKED ME!

"WAAAAAH! AND I'M JUST PLAIN HAPPY!"

After they'd both calmed down a bit, Nny put Squee down. "You know Todd... Hee hee, I'm your dad now, right?"

Squee nodded enthusiastically. "YEP!"

Before a reply was heard Nny's dark form seems to warp behind Squee. Suddenly the boy was nervous.

"Hee hee hee heeeee..." Nny's voice took on a creepy tone. "Well then..." he grabbed the boy's shoulders and leaned forward slightly. "Then I can gladly say..."

Despite their tearful reunion a few seconds ago, all of Squee's early nightmares about this man, a homicidal maniac that had murdered people in front of his very eyes and thought nothing of it, came rushing to the forefront of his little mouse brain. He gulped loudly.

Nny suddenly flipped him around, still keeping a grip on his shoulders. "WELCOME HOME, SON!"

"...Squueee..."

THE END!

P.S. Don't worry... He'll be fine.


End file.
